Away From the Sun
by MissKiss1177
Summary: Luke brings love and light into Akari's world. One incident can change Akari's life. When everything seems to be lost forever, it may be closer than she thinks. But the real challenge is, how will she get it back?
1. Hanging by a Moment

-Hanging by a Moment-

11:00 pm

Akari's heart was pounding as she ran towards the town square. Tonight's the New Years Eve Festival.

"Just keep cool Akari…keep cool." She took a deep breath and slowed down to a walk. She couldn't help smiling thinking that the two long weeks were over. Luke was coming home. And she would meet him tonight at the festival.

Akari shivered slightly as the snow came down harder. She heard music and laughter coming from the square, just moments away.

When she reached the top of the stairs everyone on the island was gathered in the square. The entire place was glowing with lights and there was long table covered with food and drinks.

Akari spotted her best friend Renee mingling with Toby, Anissa and Owen. When Renee saw her she beamed.

"Akari!" she gestured her to come over.

"Hey!" Akari ran over and hugged her.

"Where have you been?" Renee shook Akari's shoulders lightly.

"Sorry I had a lot to d-"

"WHAT?" Renee shouted. The music was too loud.

"FARM WORK!"

"Jeez you really need to take a break from that!"

Akari shrugged and rolled her eyes. Her expression changed to an excited grin. "Oh have you seen Luke?" she bounced up and down anxiously.

Renee's lips puckered. "No I haven't. I thought he was coming back from Mineral Town tonight wasn't he?"

"He's not here?" Akari's face fell. Luke had promised that he'd be here tonight.

_He'll show up. I know he will. _

11:30

_Still not here…_

"I don't understand." Akari was worried.

"Akari come on have fun! It's New Years Eve!" Renee pulled Akari's arm towards the clump of people dancing.

"Reneeeeeeeee. N-"

"Hey Akari."

Akari's head shot up. "Oh. Owen. Hey."

"Hey now lighten up. You should be having a good time." His eyes twinkled and he smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. I thought he'd be here by now."

"Don't think about Luke." His large, muscular hand grabbed hers. "Come on dance with me." Owen smiled pulling her towards him.

"I uhh…errr." He took her to the middle of the crowd and spun her around. He was such a good friend to Akari sometimes. Akari smiled and danced.

"There she is!" Renee shouted and danced with them.

11:45 pm

"10 minutes until the new year everyone." The mayor announced.

Akari sat under Ben's Tree and sighed. Luke wasn't coming. _Did he forget? Was there an accident? Or…did just not want to be here? No… _Akari knew better than that. Luke loved her and she loved him. He wouldn't forget.

"I hope he's okay…"

11:50 pm

Akari joined the rest of the townspeople in the celebration. Owen came up behind her and took her by the waste. "Since Luke isn't here, why don't we watch the sunrise together?" He pulled her to his side.

"Oh. Uh, sorry I was planning on watching it by myself." Akari squirmed out of his strong grip

"Hey don't be like that!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to a tight hug. "I'm here for you Akari." He whispered in her ear. "I'm always here. He's not. He doesn't care about you like I do."

"Don't talk about him like that. Now would you mind letting me go?" Owen just held her tighter.

"Excuse me Owen but I think you've had too much to drink. May I have my friend back please?" Renee unlocked his arms and took Akari's hand. "Thanks bud."

They walked over to the clock tower.

11:55 pm

"It's almost time." Renee said.

"…"

"Don't worry about Owen. I think he's a little out of it right now."

"…"

"Akari?" Akari looked up. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh Akari don't cry! It'll be okay!"

"I'm sorry," Akari wiped her eyes and let out a humorless chuckle. "I just-"

"YOOOOOO!!!!"

The entire square fell silent. Everyone's attention was turned towards the trees. Akari looked over her shoulder, confused.

"Sorry for the intrusion. There's just something I wanted to say." Akari and Renee joined the crowd to get a closer look.

There was someone in the tree but it was too dark to tell who it was. That was until Akari saw a fiery bandanna and glowing golden eyes.

Luke.

He leaped from the tree and headed in Akari's direction. As he got closer Akari noticed that he was soaking wet with mud and leaves sticking to him.

"Luke! You're here! What happened?" Akari cried.

"Akari." He took her face in between his hands. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I-" He looked over her shoulder at the clock tower. 11:58 pm

"Crap better make this quick…" He ran his hand over his spiky blue hair. His face was suddenly flushed. Bo ran up the stairs seconds later panting and out of breath.

"Akari…"He took a deep breath. "When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." He got down on one knee.

Akari gasped and her hands went over her mouth. Everyone was circled around them staring. Renee squealed. Luke smiled sheepishly.

"You're the best person I've ever known… I've heard this saying where you come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly. You see me more clearly than anyone else. You are my desire, my happiness," He pulled out a blue feather, "and the love of my life."

Akari couldn't breathe. Luke's eyes bored into hers. "Akari…will you marry me?"

All the girls were screaming in the background, jumping up and down.

"10 seconds until midnight!" the mayor exclaimed.

"10, 9, 8-" The crowd was counting down.

Akari was speechless. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Luke let out an anxious laugh and his eyes were filled with hope.

"7, 6-"

"Akari! Say something!" Renee squealed.

"5, 4-"

Akari grinned as tears ran down her cheeks

"3, 2, 1!..."

"YES!"

12:00 am

Confetti shot up in the air and rained down upon the square. Fireworks exploded in the sky and everyone cheered.

Luke jumped up, lifting Akari in his arms, spinning her around.

The entire square was filled with smiles, laughter and love. Friends hugged, couples kissed, and words cannot describe the happiness Luke and Akari felt.

Luke kissed Akari passionately. Winter's chill seemed as if it had melted away. Luke was her own personal sun. She felt as if the whole word was on fire…in a good way. She never wanted that feeling to end.

Luke was home. And so was she.


	2. Wake Up

-Wake Up-

"Luke?" Akari took a fistful of cold and sand and let the grains fall between her fingers.

"Hm?" Luke said dazed. He wrapped his arms around Akari's waist who was sitting on his lap. They both gazed out into the ocean, waiting for the sun to rise.

Akari was too embarrassed to tell him all the sappy, romantic things she wanted to say to him, so she decided to let it go. "What are you thinking about?"

"What am I thinking about?" Luke rested his chin on Akari's shoulder, "Well what do _you_ think I'm thinkin' about?"

"No you have to tell me."

"It's pretty obvious."

"Just tell me, I'm curious."

"Bah. Alright, I'm thinking abouuut," he paused and then smiled, "a new move with my axe!" Akari turned to face him, raising one eyebrow.

"You know when we first met and I showed you my Quadra Chop? Well now I'm thinking about trying a Penta Chop! Or if you'd like, I could name it the Akari Splitter." Luke grinned at her.

Akari tried to keep a serious face, but she couldn't hold it. It was hard to not smile around him. "Pff. You're ridiculous." She pulled his bandana over his eyes.

"Haha. I'm just kidding." He fixed his bandana, exposing his golden eyes again. "What I'm really thinking about is you." He whispered in her ear. Akari blushed. "And how someone as amazing as you would marry someone…well someone like me."

"You're so full of it. I think I believed you and your axe move more than that. And someone like you? We're pretty much the same person."

"Yeah that's true. You're pretty much as big of a dork as am." Luke laughed.

"Hey!" she gave him a teasing push, knocking him backwards. She started to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Luke grabbed her waist and pulled her back on to his lap. "Wah!" Akari yelped.

"You have to tell me what _you're_ thinking now."

Akari sighed. "Saw that one coming. Let's see…I was thinking about why you showed up at the square soaking wet in your mud and leaves ensemble."

"Oh hah! That…" Luke scratched the back of his head. "It's an interesting story really."

Akari's eyebrows knitted together. "What happened?"

"When Bo and I were helping out Gotz, the carpenter in Mineral Town, he gave us all these last minute errands to do. I was so pissed. You should have seen me I was like-"

"Oh I know how you get when you're pissed Luke trust me." Akari laughed, "Keep going."

"Alright well anyway, we were running really late that I thought Pascal would leave without us. Luckily he said he would wait. Oh and I also heard that Mineral Town has the nicest looking blue birds, so I spent some time looking for one of their feathers instead of working…Bo wasn't happy. He had all the dirty work."

"Wait you got the feather in Mineral Town?" Akari mused.

"Yeah. I mean if you want to propose to the best it's only right to give them the best." He grinned.

"Luke…" she shook it off, "So what happened then with the wetness…and the dirt?"

"I'm getting there. Hold your cows woman. So Pascal's ship has to be the slowest moving ship on the face of the earth. And once we were in good distance of the dock I jumped off and swam to the shore. Bo was a wimp and waited for the boat to stop. And then I tripped a few times running through the woods…so I guess that's where the leaves and mud come in…"

"Hold on a second! You swam in that water?"

"I wasn't gonna make it in time!"

"Luke that water is freezing. You could have frozen to death!" She shook his shoulders.

"Oh relax I was only in there for a few seconds. And besides it wasn't that cold. Quite refreshing actually."

Akari glared at him in disbelief. "You're insane."

Luke's expression turned mischievous. "Oh you don't believe me do you?"

"No I don't!"

"Oh you don't! Really? Are you sure?"

"No- I mean yes!"

"Oh too late now!"

"Wait what are you do-ING! Luke don't even think about it!" Luke scooped up Akari and ran towards the water.

"You're going in Miss Akari!"

"Oh-ho no you don't! Luke put me down this instant! No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Akari clutched Luke tighter and braced herself as an ice cold wave splashed up against them.

"HOLY GODDESS!" Luke screamed. "MAN THAT'S COLD!"

Akari was laughing. "Luke are you crazy? So much for 'it wasn't that cold.'! Epic fail!"

"You loved it." Luke teased. He felt Akari shiver in his arms. "Oh crap your cold uhh…o goddess. Here let's get you home."

"No wait I'm fine. Can we stay here? We still have to stay up for the sunrise."

"Akari…" Luke began.

"Please?" Akari touched his cheek. Her hand was freezing, but he couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright." He gave in. "At least let me run to the clinic and get a blanket or something."

"Fine. Just don't take too long 'kay?"

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Luke set her down and ran towards the clinic. Akari looked up at the sky. It was getting lighter, and the sun would be up in a few hours.

Luke showed up moments later with a large, heavy blanket and sat down next to Akari. Akari leaned against his chest as Luke wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"Are you warm?" Luke asked her.

"Mhm." Akari closed her eyes, content. They both fell silent, only hearing the soft wind and the waves brushing against the shore. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"This is a weird question, but when do you want to get married?" Akari peeked up at him to find him looking down at her. They both smiled.

"The sooner the better!" they said in unison. Akari laughed and shut her eyes again.

"I can't wait to marry you." He said quietly.

"Mmm…" Akari agreed while fighting against her sleepy eye lids.

"You can sleep its okay." Luke assured her.

"No, no. I have to stay up." She mumbled. Luke chuckled.

"I wake you up when it starts." Luke stroked her hair.

Akari thought for a minute. She looked up at him. "You promise?"

"I promise." Akari smiled and closed her eyes one last time.

--

"Akari, hey!" Luke stroked her cheek. Akari slowly opened her eyes.

"Akari…wake up."


	3. Moondrops?

-Moondrops?-

Owen walked up the hill in the Caramel River District towards Akari's house, carrying a bouquet of moondrop flowers. The entire way up he smoothed out any cowlicks in his hair and adjusted his neck tie. Once he reached her porch he took a deep breath, cracked his neck a few times, cleared his throat, and knocked. Owen whistled cheerfully as he heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened and Owen looked up. His smile faded.

"Owen? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Hey Luke." Owen grimaced.

Luke's eyes narrowed, "What's with the flowers?"

"They're for-"

"For me? Why you shouldn't have." Luke mocked.

"No. They're for Akari actually. Is she here?" Owen looked over Luke's shoulders. Luke stepped in front of the door and leaned on the door frame, crossing his legs.

"Yeah she's here. She's just washing up. Now do you mind, I'm kinda makin' breakfast here."

"Oh don't let me stop you. I'll just wait." Owen crossed his arms. Luke frowned and tried to make himself seem bigger. He hated the fact that Owen was bigger than him…and stronger.

"Hmph. Oh by the way. She likes daisies."

"What?"

"Akari. She likes daisies. Wait no, scratch that. Blue daisies. Nice try though." Luke winked and patted him on the arm.

"Luke who's there?" Akari's voice came from behind. When Owen heard her voice he threw the flowers into a bush. Luke let out a laugh. Akari peeked around Luke. "Owen hey! What's going on?"

"Hi Akari." Owen broke into a smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Luke can you-"

"Yeah I know I'm going, I'm going." Luke walked away as Akari shut the door behind her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I uh…" Owen scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to apologize about the other night." Akari tilted her head, confused. "At the New Years festival, I kinda acted like a jerk and said some things that I shouldn't have. I felt really bad afterwards. I think I went a little too heavy on the drinks."

"Yeah, I think you should go a bit easier on the alcohol." She gave him a small smile.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Hey it's fine really. I actually forgot about it until you brought it up. I kinda got caught up in a lot of other things after that. So no worries 'kay?"

"Okay, good!" Owen smiled, relieved. He then pursed his lips, "Yeah I guess Luke's been quite a distraction lately hasn't he? With all those surprises up his sleeve..."

"Hah. That's Luke for ya. You'll never know what he'll do next."

"WOMAN, PANKAKES!" Luke yelled from inside

Akari kicked the door with her heal. "I'M COMING YOU JERK!" she looked back at Owen and shrugged.

"You're quite a couple you two eh?" Owen raised one eyebrow.

"We're one of a kind." Akari laughed

"DON'T MAKE ME USE FORCE!" Luke shouted again.

"I guess I should be heading back now." Owen said awkwardly

"Okay. Well thanks for stopping by! It's good to see you." She gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Akar-" The door opened and Luke came out. He picked up Akari from behind. Akari yelped.

"Come on miss social! Inside!" Luke carried her back inside.

"No Luke! Hah-hah!" Akari laughed and waved at Owen before the door shut behind them.

Owen pivoted and headed back down. "Oh." He said under his breath. Owen remembered the flowers. He went back and picked up the flowers that he tossed in the bushes.

Renee turned the corner into the district. She saw Owen heading in her direction. "Hey Owen." She waved. Owen smiled and waved back. "Who are those flowers for?"

"They were for Akari but-"

"Moondrops? Hmm…You should have gotten blue daisies. Oh well!" Renee smiled and continued on. Owen looked frustrated.

_Thanks for the heads up._


	4. Love Save the Empty

-Love Save the Empty-

"We really need to catch up. It feels like it's been so long since just the two of us did something together." Akari said to Renee as they were heading to lunch.

"I know right! I miss days like these." Renee smiled.

"You have to tell me every single detail of your life when we get there. I've missed so much." Akari skipped.

"Haha. There's nothing special really. It's just confusing lately." Renee bit her lip.

"Confusing? Hmm...Are boys being stupid?" Akari's forehead furrowed.

"No not necessarily. I would say I'm being the stupid one."

"You? Why?"

"I'll tell you once we're inside." Renee opened the door to the Sundae Inn. It seemed to be pretty empty except for the mayor who ordered a tower of pancakes that went up to his nose. He licked his lips and stuffed his face, eating each pancake in one bite. Akari and Renee cringed. "Let's get a table before he sees us!"

Chase looked over from the kitchen and caught sight of the two girls. He smiled at them as he was heading in their direction, wiping his hands on a towel and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Good afternoon ladies. Are you here for lunch?"

"Yup! Table for two please!" Akari smiled.

Chase grabbed two menus and led them to a table. "It's good to see you Akari. I'm surprised to see that you finally escaped from Luke." He laughed.

"Heh, yeah I guess I got a little carried away."

Chase smiled and turned to Renee. "It's good to see you too Renee." He said sweetly. Renee looked up at him.

"Yeah same here!" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Alright I'll be back to take your orders." Chase pivoted and walked back towards the kitchen. Renee sighed and drummed her fingers on the table. She looked up to find Akari grinning at her.

"What's that look for?" Renee raised an eyebrow.

"I think he likes you."

"He does not!" Renee gasped quietly.

"I don't see why not. I mean almost every single guy in town is in love with you." Akari rested her chin on top of her laced fingers.

"You're ridiculous. That's not true. And besides, Maya's the one who likes Chase. I couldn't do that to her."

"So you're saying if Maya didn't like him…you would go out with him?" Akari leaned forward.

"No. I wouldn't. That's my problem. I'm always pushing people away. Even when I know they like me, I somehow find a reason to not be with them. It's really strange." Renee fiddled with her fingers.

Akari pondered, "Well try not to give up so easily. I mean if someone likes you, why not give them a chance?"

"I don't know! I think it's because it's too easy. There has to be some sort of challenge for me."

"So what can I get for you girls?" Chase appeared next to them with a pen and a notepad. Akari and Renee jumped, not really aware of their surroundings.

"Oh umm, I'll have the vegetable sandwich." Akari said the first thing she saw on the menu.

"One vegetable sandwich. Okay and you Renee?"

"The Tomato Risotto please." Renee smiled. She usually knows what she wants before she actually enters the restaurant.

"Got it. Alright I'll be right back with your orders." Chase flipped closed the notepad and turned away. Akari waited until he was far enough away to continue their conversation.

As soon as he was out of sight she continued. "A challenge?" Akari asked, "Like what?"

"Like a chase. When someone already likes you it feels too simple." Renee felt stupid with what she was saying. She hung her head.

"So you're saying you like guys who are hard to get."

"I guess you can say that. A few weeks ago I was going out with Toby for a bit. He's really sweet and funny and we had a great time together. But as we started seeing each other more I felt kind of…bored. I felt like I wanted something more. Something that was hard to get. I felt horrible afterwards because Toby really liked me, but I couldn't lead him on anymore." Renee's expression looked guilty. "I really hate myself. I don't know what's wrong with me. I find the perfect guy, but then I end up finding something wrong with him. It sucks."

Akari frowned, "Hey now, don't hate yourself. Everyone does things we can't make sense of. Maybe in time you'll know what you really want, and when that happens you may come across the kind of guy you're looking for."

Renee gave a small smile, "Yeah I guess your right. It might take a while figuring out what I want for sure. But thanks Kar."

"I'm always here to help! Even though I didn't really do much." Akari thought for a moment, "This is really random but-"

"Oh that's ok I wanna talk about something else now." Renee laughed.

"Do you think Maya will get mad? If she see's us hanging out without her, don't you think she'll get jealous?"

Renee smirked, "Yeah probably. But she can deal with it. I barely see you anymore anyways so we have a good excuse. And it's just lunch; it's not a big deal."

Akari let out a chuckle, "Heh, I know. But knowing her she'll get mad because we didn't invite her. She tends to do that a lot."

"Well no offense to her, but sometimes its better when it's just the two of us you know? We can be ourselves more."

"Yeah." Akari smiled, "That is true." Chase showed up seconds later with their meals in his hands.

"A Tomato Risotto for you…And a vegetable sandwich for you." He said has he placed the dishes in front of them. "Enjoy."

"Oh awesome. I'm starving." Akari shoved the sandwich in her mouth. Renee glanced at Akari as she ripped a bite off her sandwich, leaving a piece of lettuce hanging from her mouth. Renee shook her head laughing, and then took a scoop of her dish. Akari giggled, wiping her face with her napkin. When Renee eats there is always some sort of pattern that Akari notices. Renee takes one scoop of her meal, eats it, picks up her cup and takes one sip of water. And now she's eating two scoops of food, which results in two sips of her drink. Akari laughed to herself. She knew her so well. Renee looked back at her confused but didn't even bother asking because she knew it was something stupid.

At that moment, the sound of a stampede of rhinos came from the stairs. The sound kept getting closer and closer to Renee and Akari. Akari froze and Renee closed her eyes, having a feeling of what was coming. Maya appeared in front of their table, face red and fists clenched.

"What are you guys doing here?! You're having lunch without me!? Why wasn't I invited!?" She yelled.

Akari's mouth dropped and tried to think of an excuse. Renee just rolled her eyes. "Maya, you live here. We didn't think you'd need to be invited to your own house. And it's just lunch, it's not like we're throwing a party."

"You guys never invite me anywhere! It's always just you two and you guys don't even care about me!"

Akari tried to calm her down. "Maya it's not like that at all-"

"Yes it is! I always get left out!" Tears we're running down her cheeks.

"Hun," Renee started, "We. Were. Eating. Lunch."

"You know what? I'm sorry we were ever friends!" Maya stuck her nose up in the air and stomped away. Renee and Akari stared after her in disbelief.

"Did that really just happen?" Akari said absentmindedly

"Wow." was all Renee could say. This isn't the first time Maya's blown up about stuff like this. It happens a lot when the two of them hang out without her.

Sooner than they knew it, Maya ran back to them with a pleading and apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry! I was being really overly dramatic! I'm sorry I shouldn't be mad!"

Akari and Renee turned to each other and narrowed their eyes. "What was with the 'I'm sorry we were ever friends' line? That was a little over the top don't you think?" Renee told Maya.

"I know I know! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Akari smacked her hand on her forehead. Renee didn't even bother arguing, "Well ok then." They both knew she was only apologizing because she realized she would have no more friends after that.

Chase came over again. "Is everything okay over here?" When Maya heard his voice she gasped and turned around.

Her voice cracked as she began to talk, "Ch-Chase! Hi!" She twisted her braids.

"Hey Maya." He peered around her, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Ah no I think we'd best be on our way now. May we have the check?" Akari asked, wanting to escape. Chase handed her the check. "This one's on me. I owe you." Akari grabbed her wallet and opened it but only to find it empty. "Are you kidding me? Why does this always happen!" She banged her head on the table.

"Lost your money again?" Renee sighed. "Don't worry I'll pay. I don't know how you lose your money."

"Heh…Heh." Akari scratched her head, "Bad luck I guess. I'm so sorry. I do this to you all the time."

"Akari its fine. You can just pay me pack later." She gave her an assuring smile.

Maya huffed, "Renee I'm such a better friend. I would never rob you of your money! Why do you still chose her over me?"

"Maya I'm not choosing anyone. Maybe you should just sit down and eat something. That always cheers you up." Renee handed Chase the money. "Chase why don't you make Maya something to eat."

"Chase? Making me something to eat? That's a great idea! Come on Chase!" Maya yanked him by his arm. "Bye guys see you later!" she called back. Chase glared at them right before the kitchen door shut behind him.

"Let's get out of here!" Akari whispered.

"Please!" Renee laughed.

Later that afternoon, the two of them were sitting by the pond in the Maple Lake District talking about whatever came to their minds.

"Akari have u ever felt so completely alone that you don't even know what to do with yourself...so u sit and stare off into space?" Renee said throwing a pebble into the pond.

Akari had no idea where that came from. "Yes I have actually. Probably before I met Luke I've felt that way, but not recently. Why do u feel alone?"

"I had that feeling yesterday when I came inside from working. And I've been feeling alone until we started hanging out today. And when I'm talking to you its makes me feel better."

Akari could tell she had a lot on her mind. "Well what's exactly on your mind?"

Renee seemed really sad. "I just feel like...there's nothing left here. Everyone's starting to drift. Slowly, but surely. I feel like everyone is starting to move on with their lives. And I feel like I'm the only one left…well besides Maya of course…but still. It's kind of lonely. And I hate that feeling more than anything. It seems like everyone's done with me. I'm no longer needed. So I just felt really alone and I just sat, staring at my wall, wondering why everything's going by so quickly and how to make it not feel this way."

Akari's heart felt like it broke. She didn't like seeing her friend upset. "Aww Renee. I don't know about everyone else but I know that I'm not going anywhere. I will forever be your friend now matter what. And you are definitely needed because if you weren't my friend my life would suck. Really badly."

"Thanks Akari. I feel the same about you too. I hope that we'll still be good friends even though you're really busy with Luke." She threw another pebble.

"Of course we will. I will always have time for my best friend! I never want of our friendship to end because I love what we have right now." Akari loved Luke to death but she would never leave her friend.

Renee hugged her knees. "I feel like its starting to crumble. That's why I always get that horrible feeling of loneliness. Sometimes it just takes me over completely and I can't make myself move or do anything. I was never good with change. I would always talk about it but I never truly wanted it."

"I know we may not have as much time together as we use too. But I can't imagine my life not being friends with you. I'll always have your back no matter what. I truly believe that you'll find someone who will give you all the love that you deserve. And if you're ever feeling alone just give me a call and ill come." Akari gave her a promising smile.

Renee's face was glowing. "Me too. If u ever need me, you can call me too, and I will come."

They both let out a small giggle and gave each other a hug.

"NOW YOU'RE HUGGING WITHOUT ME!" Maya screamed from behind.

_Here we go again._ They both thought.


	5. While You Were Gone

-While you were gone-

Sitting up in his usual tree in Praline Woods, Luke held up his blue feather in the sunlight. He twisted it back and forth between his fingers, watching it glow.

Bo spotted Luke as he came out of the carpentry. He crept up closer to the tree Luke was in, preparing to scare him. Luke absentmindedly started to hum a tune and was completely unaware that Bo was underneath him. Bo bit his tongue, trying not to laugh.

"BAH!" Bo screamed. Luke jumped in response and the feather fell out of his hand.

"Jeez Bo! You almost made me-" Luke noticed his empty hand. He gasped when he felt the wind blowing harder and he saw the feather flying away. "No! Crap no! The feather!"

"Ah!" Bo yelped. "Come on!" Luke leapt from the tree and ran behind Bo, chasing the feather.

"Why did you have to sneak up on me like that?" Luke yelled as the feather continued to dance in the air. "Now look what happened!"

"It's not my fault! You're the one who's all goo-goo gaga and can't hold onto a stinking feather!" Bo panted. The two of them kept jumping up and down trying to catch it. "Ah man I can't get it!"

"If we lose this you're dead!" Luke threatened. They ran all the way through the Ganache Mine District and followed it into Maple Lake. Bo tripped and fell over a rock and rolled down the hill knocking Luke down with him. "Uaahhh!" They tumbled over each other. "Bo! Save your clumsiness for some other time!" Luke said as they finally stopped rolling. They both stumbled to their feet.

"Oh crap…" The feather was no where in sight. "Well this is just great!" Luke kicked the dirt. "Ugh. I'm doomed."

"It's gotta be around here somewhere!" Bo exclaimed. "I bet it went that way!" He ran in one direction and then stopped, "Wait no that way!" He ran and then stopped again. "Uhh…Heh…Heh. Oops."

Luke moaned and went to his knees, pounding his fists on the ground. He hung his head. "Damn…"

"I know that feather was really important to you. But you don't need it anymore. I mean you already proposed to Akari. Will she get mad that you lost it?" Bo frowned.

"No she wouldn't get mad…It's just that I was going to use it to make her wedding ring."

Bo's eyes widened. "W-What?! Her wedding ring? You can make a ring with a feather?"

"Yeah. Ramsey made one once. It looked so cool. I just thought that it would be different than what everyone else does. Everyone uses gems. I know that Akari likes different so I knew it would be perfect." Luke sighed and got on his feet.

"I'm really sorry Luke…I give you permission to punch me…but not so hard."

Luke gave Bo a little smile. "It's okay." He patted him on the shoulder. "I'll just have to find something else to use. But I might take you up on that offer someday." The two of them stood there in silence.

"Taylor look! A blue feather!"

"Huh?" Luke and Bo said in unison. Two kids, Chloe and Taylor, were standing a couple feet away from them. Chloe was pointing out a blue feather up in a tree.

"The feather!" Luke exclaimed. "Come on Bo!" They ran over to where Chloe and Taylor were.

"Hey we saw it first!" Taylor cried. Bo climbed the tree and made his way to the branch the feather was on. As he was reaching for it, Taylor shook the tree laughing.

"Whoa! Hey cut it out!" Bo yelled. Taylor shook it harder. As the tree shook the blue feather was loose and drifted away. "NO!" Bo lost his balance and fell off. "WAH!" There was a big splash when Bo landed in the pond next to the tree. Taylor and Chloe fell on their backs, cackling hysterically. Bo surfaced and spit out a wad of pond water.

Luke didn't take his eyes off that feather. It was hovering right over the water. He sprinted on the dock and jumped. "Yahhh!" He yelled as he reached for it. Luke jumped halfway over the water and then belly flopped right next to Bo. Bo was still standing in the pond, motionless, glaring at the two kids laughing at them. Luke swam to the end of the pond and hoisted his elbows up on the grass.

A couple of old folk saw the two of them in the pond and gave them a "You boys are trouble" look. Bo waved to them. "Nice day we're having today eh?" The people kept walking. "You should try this sometime! Its quite refreshing!"

Luke was annoyed. "Bo this is no time for jokes."

"Wow Luke. This is a whole new you. You're so serious all the time." Bo made his way out of the water.

"It's just that for once in my life I don't want to screw something up! I can't do anything right." Luke wiped the water from his eyes and opened them. The blue feather was resting gently upon the grass right in front of him. His eyes bulged out of his head and he slowly reached for it. It was too far away from his hand so he hoisted himself out of the water more. The feather then rolled softly into the palm of his hand. Luke let out a sigh of relief as he grasped the feather. He buried his face in the grass, exhausted.

"You got it!" Bo cried as he ran over. "Here let me help you." Bo lifted Luke out of the water. "That's quite the feather you picked out." He laughed.

Luke smiled "It sure is." They both examined it. "It still looks perfect. Nothing happened to it."

"Don't drop it!" Bo mocked as he shook his hands in the air.

Luke glared at him punched Bo in the gut, knocking him back into the water. "Hey! What was that for?" Bo yelled as he popped up.

"I told you I'd take you up on that offer."

At the blacksmith, Ramsey was working very intently on one of the tools he was upgrading. The front door suddenly barged open and Ramey dropped all of his tools. Luke and Bo were standing in the doorway, soaking wet.

"Feather…Make…Ring…" Luke panted. They stumbled over to the counter.

"What happened to you two?" Ramsey asked.

"No questions. Just make this into a ring. Please. Make it not float!" Luke begged as he held the feather in front of his face.

"Oh you want to make a ring out of blue feather?" Ramsey reached for the feather and Luke looked at him cautiously.

"Guard this with your life. Do not let it out of you sight." Luke said exasperated. He handed it over.

"My, my, this is quite a feather. It has wonderful texture! I'm sure it will make the ring more beautiful than ever!" Owen soon after came down the stairs. He eyed Luke and Bo.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, not really interested.

Ramsey held up the feather. "Luke's making a ring made of blue feather. It's for Miss Akari I assume correct?"

"Yeah." Hearing Akari's name made him miss her. He hasn't seen her since yesterday because she was with Renee all day and then slept over her house.

"A blue feather ring?" Owen snickered. "You'd think you would get her something more valuable like a diamond or something."

Luke crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "A diamond is real snazzy and all, but the blue feather resembles her more. The feather is soft, bright, delicate, and beautiful just like her. I know she'll find it more special than a diamond. And when you see the feather for the first time falling from the sky, it dances in the air and your heart races. The whole time you think, 'I have to have it.' When you finally get a hold of it, you never want to let it go. That's how I feel about her. And that's why I think a feather would suit her best."

Ramsey, Bo, and Owen stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously man," Bo began, "I don't know you anymore." Luke smiled and rolled his eyes. "Aww Lukeykins is getting all sensitive!" Bo pinched him on his cheek.

Luke playfully pushed him away. They looked over at Ramsey who was dabbing tears off of his face.

"I'm sorry! It's just…that was so touching!" Ramsey cried. Bo stifled a laugh. Owen just turned his back and huffed.

"Oh Ramsey," Luke remembered, "Do you think you could engrave something on the inside?"

Ramsey sniffled one more time, "Yes of course. What would you like it to say?"

"Do you have a piece of paper so I could write it down?" Ramsey handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. Luke started writing.

"Aww come on Luke don't be embarrassed!" Bo said wanting to know what it was.

"I want it to be a surprise that's all." He folded up the paper and handed it to Ramsey.

"Fine I'll just ask Ramsey when you're not around!" Bo smiled

Ramsey pretended to zip his lips and lock them. "Not a word. It'll be ready in about 2 days."

"Alright thanks man. I'll see you then." Luke waved and he and Bo walked out.

Bo shut the door behind him. The sun was setting as they were heading home. Luke walked with his hands behind his head, smiling. Bo shook his head "Luke's in looooooove. I'd never thought the day would come.

Luke was about to put him in a headlock until he saw Akari turning the corner from Brownie Ranch. He laughed. "Yeah. I am." He ruffled Bo's hair before running to Akari.

Akari grinned when she saw him. "Luke!" She ran to him laughing the whole way.

"Hey!" Luke called. When he was close enough he spread out his arms and caught her. "Ahh I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Akari nuzzled her face into the nape of his neck.

"How was your time with Renee?" Luke asked stroking her hair.

"It was really fun!" She looked up at him, "We're still our usual dorky selves!" she laughed.

Luke smiled, "Good." He said warmly. He took her face in his palms and kissed her. Akari still couldn't believe that he was hers. And that in a few days they would be married.

"Hey hop on!" Luke turned around and crouched, "I'll give you a piggy back ride home!" Akari didn't hesitate. She jumped on his back in one swift move and they ran off. Akari wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"So did you do a lot while I was gone?"

Luke chuckled, "You have no idea."


	6. Long Time No See

-Long Time No See-

Poke. "Akari?" Poke. "Akariiiiiii?"

Akari rolled over in her bed and opened her sleepy eyes. "mmmwha?" she blinked. Once her eyes focused she saw 5 little sprites standing on top of her, smiling. She stared at them in confusion. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" she sat up.

"We came to see you!" Alan yelled.

"Where have you been?!" Ben flailed his arms.

"You don't come and visit us anymore!" Edge cried.

"We've missed you!" Daren bounced up and down.

"Akari…you haven't forgotten about us have you?" Collin looked at her with sad eyes.

"No of course not! It's just-"

"Huah!" Akari stopped when Luke, who was sleeping next to her, suddenly sat up. His eyes were half open and his head turned to face Akari. The sprites stood where they were, motionless. Akari's eyes bulged out of her head. No one could see the sprites but Akari, and if Luke caught her talking to herself, he'd think she's crazy. She grinned at him, hoping he didn't notice. Luke sleepily smiled back and plopped back down on the bed. He softly snored.

Akari exhaled. "Okay I don't think he really woke up."

"He's a real keeper Akari…" Ben crossed his arms.

"Why don't we talk outside so he doesn't wake up for real this time?" Akari gestured towards the door.

"Alright!" the sprites said in unison. They hopped from the bed and scurried out door with Akari following behind.

She shut the door quietly behind her and kneeled down. "Listen, its not that I forgot, I've just been really busy with all the wedding plans and stuff."

"WHAT?" the sprites jumped backwards

"You guys didn't know?" Akari's eyebrows knitted together.

"You're getting married to Luke?" Alan tilted his head. Akari nodded.

"When?!" Collin spread his arms out.

"The day after tomorrow."

"So soon!" Edge gasped. "We have to tell the Harvest Goddess! She'll be so surprised!"

Akari smiled, "Oh she's returned? She'll probably rip my head off for not telling her earlier." The last time she's seen the Harvest Goddess was when she saved her and planted a new mother tree about a year ago. The Goddess only visits Waffle Island every once in a while.

"Yeah she's back!" Daren cheered. "Let's go tell her right now!" The sprites got behind her and pushed her legs.

"Err guys? I'm kinda in my pajamas…" Akari dug her heels in the dirt as they pushed her along. The sprites were stronger than they looked.

"Oh don't worry about it! It's just the Goddess!" said Ben

"Pff, yeah it's not like she's important or anything." Akari said sarcastically. She eventually gave up and started walking with them.

They reached the other side of the Carmel River District to where they stood in front of an opening between large boulders. The path led to Mt. Gelato. Akari ducked her head under the rocks as the sprites skipped ahead. She completely forgot about this place. This part of the island was so much different from the rest. It seemed like something out of a story book with all the animals, the bright sun, the ocean view, the rainbow and the trail winding up the mountain.

Akari shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked towards the top of the mountain. "It's bigger than I remembered."

"Aww is Akari getting too old to climb the wee mountain?" Alan mocked. They were already strolling up path.

"Hah! Yeah right!" Akari laughed. "Race you to the top!" She darted forward and passed them.

"Hey no fair you have longer legs than us!" Collin cried. They all ran after her. Akari was halfway there but came to a sudden stop. The path ended when she reached a cliff and she had to use a narrow log as a bridge to the other side. She remembered all the times she's fallen of this log, and all the wounds she had to put up with because if it.

The sprites stopped behind her. "Well go on!" Ben urged.

Akari spread out her arms and balanced herself as she stepped on the log. She put one foot in front of the other. Each step made Collin flinch and cover his eyes. Akari smiled "This isn't so bad!" She relaxed a little, lowering her arms and picking up her pace. When she reached the end she hopped off and cheered "Come on guys now you have to cross!" She looked behind her and saw that no one was there. "Hey where did you go?" She turned back around to find the sprites in front of her, smirking. "How did you-"

"Oh just admit it, we're just faster than you!" Daren raised a fist in the air.

"Mhm." Akari crossed her arms, "Whatever you say." She shook her head and smiled. "Little cheaters."

"Alright come on! Let's see the Harvest Goddess!" Edge insisted. The continued onward until they arrived at the Goddess spring. Akari peered in. The new mother tree she planted has gotten so much bigger than the last time she saw it. The tree and the grass had a bright green glow and the water sparkled like diamonds.

"Goddess, Goddess!" The sprites called. "Akari's here!"

There was a soft giggle that echoed throughout the spring. The Goddess slowly appeared into view. She grinned and spun around, "Akari dear!" she sang in her soprano voice. She clamped her hands together and glided closer to Akari. "Oh you look so…so…" She scrutinized Akari from head to toe. "Comfy."

"Heh, well the sprites didn't really give me much time to get ready." Akari scratched her head.

"Yes I can see that." She puckered her lips and then smiled. "Well anyway! My dearest friend I believe we have a wedding to celebrate very soon!"

"You knew?"

"Well of course! I wouldn't miss it!" She twirled. "I just love weddings!" She stopped and lifted a stand of Akari's hair, "Oh tsk, tsk. We MUST do something with you hair. And your face could use a few more touch ups! A little magic can do the trick-"

"No, no it's fine really!" Akari raised her hands in front of her, "My wedding is not until two days from now. Maybe you should wait until then…"

The Goddess glared at her and folded her arms, "Hmph! Fine…Oh you must tell me what your dress looks like!"

Akari's mouth dropped and smacked her forehead, "Ugh! I completely forgot about the dress part…"

"GOOD! That just means I can create one for you!"

"You really don't have to! It's okay-"

"I INSIST!" The goddess blew Akari backwards. "I will not take no for an answer! Now let's see..." She orbited around her. "Hmm…ok wait right there!" she sang. "SPRITES!"

The sprites ran over and huddled around her. "Now what do you think about…" Her voice was so low that Akari could not hear what she was saying. She was slightly afraid. The sprites were clapping in excitement. "Ok it's settled then!" They all straightened and grinned at Akari.

The Goddess floated over to her, "Stay still," she whispered and then softly giggled. She lifted her hands in the air as if she were about to conduct and orchestra. As her hands swayed in the air, leaves detached from the new mother tree and were being carried by golden dust. The leaves twirled over towards Akari and circled around her. Akari's breath was caught as they started to block her view. The last thing she saw was the Goddess dancing and waving her hands around. She closed her eyes and tried staying perfectly still as the leaves whipped in circles.

The sound of the rustling leaves faded. Akari slowly opened her eyes. The Goddess was smiling proudly at her. "Tadaaaa!" The sprites jumped up and down, clapping their hands. "Oh Akari you look so beautiful!" they all applauded.

Akari gazed down at the beautiful white dress that somehow got on her. The strapless dress was sleek and form-fitting. The fabric sparkled in the sun from top to bottom and surprisingly, the sparkles had a hint of blue in them, her favorite color. A row of tiny blue daisies lined up around her waist line. The dress was laced up tightly in the back and a long train was trailing behind her. A veil, which was just as sparkling as the dress, was flipped behind her head and went all the way down to the ground. She lifted up her dress to find dazzling blue diamond shoes that had almost a five-inch tall heel. She just had the biggest Cinderella moment.

No words could escape Akari's lips. This dress was more than she'd ever dreamed of. She put her hands up to her face, feeling so lucky. "Goddess…you really shouldn't have…" she spit out.

The Goddess seemed smug, "I knew you'd like it! You look gorgeous!"

Akari smiled. "You're like my fairy godmother!"

"Hmph, except my dress completely tramples Cinderella's." she smirked. "I'll have to save your hair and makeup for the day of the wedding I suppose."

"Yes please! This is overwhelming enough. You'll have to surprise me."

"Wonderful! You'll be even more beautiful with the finishing touches!" The Goddess whirled around. "Alright then this dress must be in perfect condition, so I will have to hold onto it until the morning of your wedding day."

"Okay. Just make sure that when you take it off I'll have other clothes on..." Akari said nervously.

"Pff who do you think I am? Of course I'll dress you in something! Now what should I give for you to wear…" The Goddess pondered.

"Oh no you don't! Just give me my regular clothes…please." Akari begged.

"Ugh you're no fun. Fine." The Goddess snapped once and the dress was replaced with Akari's usual clothes. "Happy now?"

"Delighted." Akari smiled. "I should be heading back now though. But thank you for everything! This is more than I would ever ask for."

"It's my pleasure!" the Goddess sang. "You are my only friend after all! It's the least I could do!" Akari ran up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged her back, but then stopped, "Dirt! Dirt! You're getting your dirty farm clothes on me!"

Akari pulled back and shook her head. "You're ridiculous." She smiled and waved as she headed out of the spring.


	7. Two of a Kind

-Two of a Kind-

"Hey Akari!" Bo waved as Akari walked by the carpentry.

Akari waved back, "Hiya Bo. Is Luke around?"

"Yeah he's inside." Bo pointed over his shoulder, "He's working really hard on something in there. I've never seen him so absorbed in his work before."

"Hmm, well is it okay if I go in?"

"Yeah sure. Just don't sneak up on him. He's holding a saw…"

"Oh dear, Luke with a saw…I'm kind of nervous." Akari chuckled as she opened the door to the carpentry. Luke was on his knees and at eye level with the table he was working at. He seemed so intent on whatever he was doing. She didn't want to disturb him.

Luke set down the saw blew a pile of saw dust off of his creation. "Ahh," He grinned, "perfect."

"Well howdy Akari!" Dale called as he turned into the room. Luke's head snapped up. "Don't mind Luke, he's been makin…well whatever it is, since this morning. Why don't you make yourself comfortable? Would you like something to drink-"

"Akari! No you can't be here!" He jumped to his feet and tried to hide what he was doing with his body. "Dad get her out of here!"

"What is the matter with you boy?" Dale grunted.

Akari pouted, "Luke…Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! You're just not supposed to see any of this! Ugh, great so much for the…" He mumbled.

"I'll just…go I guess." Akari shook her head confused and headed out the door. Before the door shut behind her she heard a smack and an "OW!"

Bo saw Akari hurry out of the shop, "Hey what happened?"

"Oh nothing!" Akari said putting on her cheerful mask. "He's just really busy. I'll come back another time." She waved and picked up her pace towards her farm.

Luke suddenly darted out the door and ran past Bo. "Akari?" He looked left then right and caught sight of her. "Hey!" He jogged over to her. "Hey look I'm sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it its fine." Akari kept walking ahead of him.

Luke groaned. "Akariiiiii. Come on you know I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted it to be a surprise."

Akari still didn't stop. Luke didn't understand why she would get so mad about this. Was he really that harsh? He let out a sigh and then heard a muffled laugh coming from Akari. "Wha-" he sped up to look at her face. Akari was biting her lip, trying to hide her smile. "Are you laughing?" Luke stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow.

Akari laughed out loud, "Gotcha!" she looked back at him then sprinted away.

"You little-" Luke smiled and ran after her. "Get back here!" He caught up to her quickly but right before he went to grab her Akari turned around and tackled him to the ground. They were sent rolling down the hill. Luke and Akari laughed the entire way down until they stopped rolling. Luke hovered over Akari and pinned her arms down.

"Why do you do this to me?" Luke chuckled.

Akari smiled, "You should have seen how high you jumped when you found out I was right there!"

Luke glared at her. "Wait so you weren't mad at all?"

"Well at first I was a little, but then I realized that you probably didn't mean it. So I got over it. I mean everyone has things that they want to keep to themselves. I understand."

He hung his head, "No its not that it's just…I didn't want you to see it because I was going to give it to you as a wedding present."

"A wedding present? Aw Luke you didn't have to get me anything!"

"Too late." He smirked. Akari was still pinned to the ground. She cleared her throat as a hint to for him to get off. "Oh. Oops."

When he loosened his grip on her, Akari used that as an advantage and rolled over Luke, knocking him underneath her. "Hah!" Akari said victoriously. Luke could have easily escaped her grasp, but he didn't bother. "So what should I get you for a present?" Akari leaned in closer, inches away from his face.

"Hmm…" His golden eyes were dazzling Akari. He lifted his head up and pressed his lips against hers. Akari removed her hands from his arms to his face. Luke wrapped his arms around her back, holding her closer.

Akari laughed, "That already belongs to you. It always will."

"Then that's all I need." He beamed. Akari felt butterflies in her stomach. She stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs.

"I don't want anything to change. I want to feel like this all the time."

"That won't be a problem." He assured her. She smiled, pecked him on the lips, and rolled over next to him on her back.

"This is a stupid question but-"

"Just say it." Luke interrupted. She always said that before she asked a question that really wasn't all that stupid.

"You won't…ever leave me will you?" She looked over at Luke who was now leaning on his arm. Akari looked away and squeezed her eyes shut. Yeah. That was a stupid question.

Luke looked serious at first but then smirked, "Well now that you mention it…See ya!" He started to get up.

"Meh!" Akari whimpered while sitting up. When he got on his feet, Akari jumped at his legs and knocked him down again. "Well even if you do leave I won't let you!" she said still clinging to him.

Luke laughed, "I'm not going anywhere Akari." He unlocked her arms and titled her head up. "You can count on that." Akari nodded. "Here I'll prove it to you." He reached back and took of his shark tooth necklace. "If I'm ever away for some reason, just look at this and it'll be like I'm right here with you!" He smiled raising his fist in the air and then handed it to her.

Akari hesitated, "Luke that's your favorite necklace! I couldn't take it…" Luke rolled his eyes and turned her around. He tied the necklace around her neck. Akari stared at the tooth as she held it in her hand. "I believe you." She whispered, still staring at it.

"Good." Luke kissed her hair.

"Wow it seems like you've gone on quite a few adventures!" Akari and Luke looked up to find Renee and Calvin walking down the path. "It sounds exciting!" Renee said.

Luke elbowed Akari, "I think its time for a covert operation don't you?" Akari laughed quietly and looked for a hiding spot.

"Over there!" she whispered. She pointed at a large bush. "Let's go!"

Luke pretended he was James Bond by doing a tuck-and-roll in the grass and pretending his thumb and index finger was a gun. Akari followed him, doing the exact same thing. Once they reached the bush, they got on their stomachs and cupped their hands around their eyes like binoculars.

"Yeah it is! You should come with me on my next one." Calvin winked at Renee.

Renee stared at his twinkling blue eyes and then broke away. "Sounds like a plan."

"Oooo! She's blushing!" Akari squealed. "She never blushes unless it's someone she really likes!"

"Calvin wants her. It's written all over his face!" Luke chuckled. Akari clapped her hands lightly.

"Let's see you look the part." Calvin took his hat off and set it on Renee's head. "That suits you."

"Hah! You think?" She tilted the hat down.

"Definitely." Calvin nodded.

"Ah man this is getting intense!" Luke acted like he was watching his favorite TV show. "Oh look he's running his fingers through his hair! He wants to ask her something! Do it man! Do it!"

"Is he really gonna ask her out?" Akari wondered.

He turned to Akari, "Oh yeah! It's like some sort of indicator guys use right before they ask a girl out. I see it all the time." He looked back at Calvin and Renee, "He's hesitating! I think he needs a little nudge."

"No you'll blow our cover!" Akari panicked.

"Lunch!" Luke hissed over the bush, loud enough for Calvin to hear.

"Huh?" Renee and Calvin said in unison. Luke said it again. Akari laughed quietly and pushed Luke back down.

"Who is that?" Renee asked looking in the direction of the bush.

"Make a move man!" Luke said louder than before. Akari didn't even bother holding in her laughter. They heard footsteps coming closer. "Uh oh…"

Calvin appeared over the bush with Renee behind him. "An idiot and his sidekick that's who."

"Akari what are you doing?" said Renee, bewildered.

"Ahhh!" Luke screamed like a girl. "Run Akari!" He grabbed Akari's hand and they sprinted up the hill.

"You're dead Luke!" Calvin chased after them. "I'll see you later Renee!" he called over his shoulder.

"Don't ruin you chance Calvy!" Luke shouted behind him.

"Renee you and I are having a chat later!" Akari called. "Bah! Luke he's catching up!"

"Go on without me Akari!" Luke said dramatically, "Save yourself!" He let go of her hand. The moment he stopped running Calvin slammed him to the ground, putting him in a head lock. "Nooooo!" Luke squealed. Akari was dying of laughter.

"Why did you do that?" Calvin rattled him.

"It's for you're own good! Be a man!"

"I'll show you man! You little weasel!" Calvin grabbed Luke by his feet. "Akari you don't mind me taking him off your hands do you?" He said charmingly.

"Yes she does!" Luke cried.

Akari didn't stop him, "Go for it!"

"No Akari whyyy!" Luke cackled. Calvin laughed and dragged Luke while he was clawing the dirt road.

"See you later tonight sweetie!" Akari waved.

"Just you wait woman!" Luke called back.

Meanwhile, Renee took off Calvin's hat and looked at it. She smiled sweetly and held it close. Akari ran up behind her. "You have a lot to tell me dearest." She grinned.

"You and Luke are ridiculous. I can't believe you guys did that." Renee glared at her.

"I know. But admit it, it was funny!" Renee tried to keep a straight face but smiled. "It seems like Renee has a new crush!" Akari sang.

"I do not!" Renee tried to hide it. It was so obvious.

"Uh huh. Sure. Come on I wanna hear everything!" Akari linked arms with Renee and headed towards her house. "Nice hat you've got there!"

Renee blushed, "Shut up…" Akari bit her lip.

She really didn't want anything to ever change.


	8. Unexpected

-Unexpected-

"Akari I just died stay alive!" Renee shouted. Akari whimpered, "Why did you have to die?"

"Well you weren't very much help! I was fighting them all by myself!"

In Akari's house, Renee and Akari sat on the floor playing King Arthur the video game. It was their twentieth attempt at beating the same level they've been on for hours. "What are you doing? Run away!" Renee complained.

"I'm trying they're all crowding around me!" Akari yelped.

Renee bounced up and down, "Ok hit him! He's almost dead! Go!"

"You just told me to run away! Will you come back to life already?"

"Ok I'm coming, I'm coming!" Renee was hitting the buttons furiously. "I'm back!" Akari let out a sigh of relief. "Renee, distract them while I get the boss!"

"Why do I always have to distract them? Akari you're health is low you're going to die!"

"I got this don't worry! Just one more hit…oh…yeah I died." Akari smacked her forehead. Renee groaned, "Told you. You don't even deserve to be the girl character!"

Akari snorted, "Oh please! Like you can play her better than me!" she lifted her chin up "And besides the man looks more like you anyway!"

"Uh! Gimme the girl!" Renee pounced at Akari's controller. "No!" Akari snatched the controller and started running away. Renee chased after her and as soon as she was going to grab her, Akari tripped over the game system, pulling the plug out of the wall.

Akari was face planted to the floor. "Ow!" She looked up to find the TV screen black. "Heh, heh…oops."

Renee shook her head, "Way to go Akari." Akari moaned and buried her face back to the floor. Seconds later Renee started laughing hysterically, clutching her sides. Akari joined in, rolling onto her back and kicking her legs in the air. They were laughing for about ten minutes straight until they're faces started to hurt from smiling.

Akari wiped tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, "Man we get way in these games sometimes." She was still lying on the floor. Renee was catching her breath on the couch, "I know…but I love it!"

"So what should we do now?" Akari stared up at the ceiling.

When they were finally able to get up they both sat on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. They stopped when they saw Elli's face on the weather channel.

"For tomorrow's weather there is going to be a severe hurricane starting later in the afternoon. Luckily it seems that it will only last until morning. So make sure to cover your crops and keep your animals inside!" Elli said with a cheerful tone.

"I love how no matter how bad something is she always keeps a smile plastered on her face." Renee snickered.

Akari's jaw dropped, "There's going to be a hurricane? Tomorrow's my bachelorette party!"

"Well at least it's not starting until later in the day. We can just do everything we were planning to do at night in the town hall or something instead of the square. And the boys will be at the Inn so they're already inside. It should work out." Renee said comfortingly

"Yeah until we loose power…" Akari grimaced.

"Oh it's just the bachelorette party! It's not like it's your wedding day! Now if it was a storm on that day then yeah, that would be a problem. But we got lucky."

"…Meh." Akari mumbled as she rested her chin on her knees.

Renee sighed, "Okay what else is on…" she continued flipping through until "The Grudge 2" flashed on the screen. "Oh my goddess, remember the first time we saw this together?" Renee stared at the TV wide-eyed.

Akari perked up, "Lets watch it!" she said clapping her hands. She got up to grab a blanket and turned of the lights. As soon as she sat down, a girl in the movie screamed when something popped out at her, making Akari jumped in her seat and she hid her face Renee's sleeve.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" Renee's voice cracked.

"We're watching it!" Akari watched the TV again but then two seconds later she covered eyes with her hands. Renee sunk in her seat, bracing herself for whatever was happening next. "Don't open the closet!" she shouted. Akari peeked through her fingers. "What is wrong with you? Why would you look in the closet?" Renee linked her arm through Akari's. They were both shaking. "Stupid! What are you doing?" The music fell silent as the girl in the movie opened the closet. "AHHHH!" Renee and Akari screamed as the girl died that very second.

"Ok maybe we shouldn't watch this..." Akari whimpered.

"It's happening again! The evil thing is in the shower!" Renee panicked. "Get out!"

"Not again!" Akari held her knees to her chest. At the same time something else popped out at them in the movie, the front door of Akari's house slammed open.

"AHHHHH!"

"OH MY GODDESS!" Akari and Renee said at once. Akari threw one of the couch pillows at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey what was that for!" a familiar voice said. "Why is it so dark in here?"

Akari straightened up. "Luke?" Akari and Renee exhaled.

"Uh, yeah?" He tossed the pillow back towards the couch and flicked on the lights. "Who else?"

"We're watching the Grudge 2…we're a little jumpy." Renee smiled apologetically.

"You're watching THAT movie? That's nothing!" Luke laughed and seated himself next to Akari. "Don't worry Akari you won't be scared with me around!" Luke grinned pointing at himself with his thumb. Akari snorted and gave him a teasing push. She then cuddled into his side.

Throughout the movie, Luke screamed and jumped just as much as Renee and Akari did. He claimed that he was "Imitating what they sounded like" or "Yawning in a high pitch". They didn't buy it once Luke jumped onto Akari's lap. "I was just shielding you from the evil chick! You should thank me…it was a close one." Renee bursted out laughing.

"Yeah Luke…you saved me alright…" Akari said as she examined his arms wrapped around her neck. Luke noticed he was still clinging to her. "Right then! Job…well done." He got off of her and scratched the back of his head.

When the movie ended Renee decided to head home. As she walked out the door she saw a glimpse of Selena walking up the path. Renee rolled her eyes and hoped she wouldn't notice her, but she had to pass her to get back to her house.

"Renee!" Selena called. Renee waved at her halfheartedly. "Hey Selena." Not many girls in town like Selena, and Selena didn't exactly make an effort to change that. She only converses with them when she wants to know something. "This should be interesting." Renee mumbled under her breath.

"We're you just at Akari's?" Selena asked innocently.

Renee raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I was. Are you heading there or something?"

"Oh no I was actually going over to Luke's place. He invited me to come over tonight." Selena smirked, "He's not at Akari's is he?"

"Uh…yeah he is. And he's staying over. Wait… he invited you to his place?" Renee's eyes narrowed.

"Mhm. We were at the bar together a few hours ago and he asked me. I think he wanted to go somewhere more…private."

"What?" Renee's jaw dropped. "And do what?"

Selena giggled, "I'm not really sure…come to think of it he was feeling me up a bit tonight. Of course I tried to stop him but I guess he couldn't help himself. Boys will be boys right?"

"Luke…felt you up?" Rene started to shout.

Selena smiled and nodded, "Yeah and he told me he missed the days when we used to date." She twirled a piece of her hair, "and then he kissed me…"

"WHAT!" Renee couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're lying!"

"Why on Earth would I lie about that Renee? You know that there has always been something between me and Luke. He can't help how he feels about me."

Renee was holding herself back from slapping her across the face. "What is wrong with you? He's getting married!"

"Oh I'm sure that won't stop him from seeing me. He told me that he was going Akari's for a few minutes and then he'd meet me at his house. I guess he couldn't escape from her…shame."

"You…little…whore." Renee spoke between her teeth and clenched her fists.

Selena's eyes widened, "Now why would you say such a thing? Well I guess since you're Akari's friend you have to feel defensive about it. I am a little concerned for her as well. I'm not sure if I should tell her or not…maybe it'll just be our little secret. Well I guess I'll have to go back now! Buh-bye!" she winked and fluttered her fingers as she turned around, heading back in the direction she came from.

Renee was shaking and almost ran after her to tackle her to the ground until she heard a voice behind her. "Hey Renee what are you doing out so late?" As soon as she recognized the voice she turned around to find Calvin. He was smiling at her until he noticed the expression on her face. She had tears in her eyes. "Renee? What's wrong? Are you alright?" He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Renee choked back whatever was building up inside of her and let out a ragged sigh. "Calvin…did you know what was going on between Luke and Selena?"

Calvin stared at her, confused. "What are you talking about?" Renee shut her eyes and shook her head. "Why don't I walk you home and you can tell me what's going on." His baby blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight which made it hard for Renee to resist. She gave him a weak smile and they started to walk forward.

Now you know why none of the girls like Selena.

Luke and Akari stood in front of the bathroom sink, brushing their teeth in silence. Akari kept glancing over at Luke through the mirror as he was starring off into space. She rinsed, walked out of the room, turned the radio on softly, and laid down on the bed, shutting her eyes.

Her eyes snapped back open when the radio started blasting. Luke slid into view wearing a long button down shirt, boxers, socks, and sunglasses. Akari sat up and started laughing, slightly confused. The song that was playing was "I've got a feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas. Luke was mouthing the words into his toothbrush and walked over towards Akari, extending out his hand. She threw her head back, still laughing, and took his hand. Akari grabbed her hairbrush off her dresser and used it as her microphone, singing as Fergie.

The two of them were all over the house dancing. They went on top of the table, jumped up and down on the couch, the counters, and pretty much on any sturdy object. They both taught each other their own dance moves. Luke showed her the "Choppin' Trees" move, which he made up on the spot, and Akari taught him her "Pelvic Thrust" move, which he completely failed at.

Towards the end of the song Luke scooped Akari up and bounced on her bed. Akari had no idea why they were doing this, but she was having fun, so she barely thought about it. The song ended and they both plopped down on their backs, breathing loudly. Akari rolled to her side and kissed his shoulder, "I love you."

He gazed over at her with his warm, golden eyes and whispered, "You have no idea how much I love you." He stroked her face with the back of his hand. Akari was amazed at how they can go from acting like five year olds, joking around, to completely serious. She traced his cheek with her figures, down his neck, and stopped right at his collar. As soon as she did, Luke crushed his lips to hers and pulled her on top of him. Akari started to undo the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands over his perfectly toned body. He quivered from her touch and then sang in her ear, "Tonight's gonna be a good night…" Akari giggled as they tumbled farther into the sheets.


	9. The Akari Splitter

-The Akari Splitter-

The next day, Renee was hustling about at the Inn, setting up for Akari's bachelorette party. Maya and Chase were in the kitchen preparing food.

"How's the food coming?" Renee called as she stepped up on a stool to hang up a banner.

"It's delicious!" Maya replied, licking her fingers.

"You're not supposed to eat it!" Renee threw her arms out, "It's for the party!"

"But Chase made it just for me! He put it on a separate plate and everything!"

"Just because it's on a separate plate doesn't mean it's for you!" Chase scolded. "Why don't you go and help Renee set up or something?" As soon as he said that Renee glared at him. She didn't want to have to deal with Maya either. Chase gave her a mocking smile.

Maya's face fell, "Chase…you don't want me in here with you?" She started to whimper.

"Come on Chase don't be so heartless." Renee teased, "She only wants to spend time with you." She winked at him. Chase stared at the grinning Renee for a moment and let out a huff of air. "Whatever."

"Yay, yay, yay!" Maya cheered.

"Just don't touch anything…" Chase said as he walked back to the stove.

"Hmph." Maya pouted, crossing her arms. Chase looked over his shoulder at Renee who was quietly laughing as she pinned the banner up. He couldn't help but smile on how easily he gave in to her.

Maya looked out the kitchen window. "Hey is that Owen talking to Selena? Since when do they hang out?"

Renee rolled her eyes, "That doesn't surprise me. Selena knows how to make her way around."

Maya titled her head, "Funny, I always thought Owen had a thing for Akari…"

"Umm…he shouldn't! Why would he, she's getting married?" Renee raised her voice.

"That doesn't mean it changes the way he feels…jeez it looks like their plotting or something. Kinda suspicious if you ask me."

"Why do girls have to over-analyze everything? They're probably just talking." Chase added.

"Hey it's better to be cautious than completely unaware." said Renee, "Who knows what that little tramp is up to…" she muttered under her breath.

"Hey guys!"

Chase, Maya and Renee all jumped from the loud, sudden greeting. Luke was leaning through an open window with an excited look on his face as always. "Whatcha doin' in here?"

"You're not supposed to be in here!" Maya flailed her arms, "it's her bachelorette party! No boys allowed!"

"Well technically I'm not inside." Luke looked down at where he was standing and back at Maya. He noticed Chase pushing a cart of food out of the kitchen. "No boys? But Chase is in here!"

"I'm cooking for Akari's party you idiot. I have to be in here." Chase said.

"Hey why aren't you cooking for my party?"

"Because Akari asked ahead of time and she's paying me. Let me guess, you completely forgot about getting food didn't you?"

"I…" Luke opened his mouth and raised a finger to argue, but then slowly lowered it. "Did…forget." He slumped over.

Chase chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me. You might want to head over to the General Store and get a few bags of chips or something."

Luke shot back up, "Yeah you wish you guys had chips at this party! You're not gonna stay here all day are you Chase? You're still coming to mine right?"

"Yeah I'm coming. Even though this one seems like it's more organized than yours."

"Hey mine's gonna be awesome alright? Just you wait and see." Luke looked over at Renee who was staring blankly at him. "So what do you guys have planned for tonight?"

Renee continued to stare at him. Selena's words from last night were running through her head. She didn't know what to think of Luke. She didn't know whether she should believe Selena or not. She didn't know if she should tell Akari. Renee just wasn't sure what do anymore.

"Renee, are you okay? You're kinda lookin' at me funny…you looked pissed." Luke's eyes narrowed. Renee blinked a few times and brought her attention back to the conversation.

"Oh sorry I was just spacing out. I've been told I look like I'm pissed every time I do. I don't even know why. But uhh…yeah we're just doing normal, girl…fun stuff. You know nothing too special."

Luke thought for a moment, "You're not gonna have Akari like…do things with…other guys are you?"

"You mean like strippers?" Renee laughed, "Why would you be jealous?"

"Jealous?" Luke's voice cracked, "Akari can do whatever she wants…"

"I'm curious to see what you've got planned for your party Luke." Said Chase

"I actually have no idea what's going on. Apparently the guys are planning it for me…so I'm just going along with it." Luke shrugged.

"I wanna go!" Maya cried.

"Maya," Renee began, "It's a bachelor party. Girls aren't allowed in."

"But I wanna be with Chase!"

"You're not going Maya so stop whining. Akari really wants you to be here too." Renee said as she smoothed out the banner.

"Hi Luke."

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to window Luke was at. Selena was behind him with her hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly at him.

Renee gasped as soon as she saw her. She was caught off guard and stepped on the edge of the stool, causing it to tip over. "Ah!" Chase quickly caught her by the waist as the stool crashed to the ground. Renee's arms were locked around his neck and her eyes were squeezed shut. He slowly set her feet on the ground, but kept his arms around her. Renee opened her eyes, realizing how close they were. She was entranced by his alluring scent that set her in a daze. "You okay?" Chase said softly into her ear. Renee snapped out of her trance and unwound her arms, looking at his face. His large violet eyes dazzled her and all she could make out was, "mhm."

Steam was practically rising from Maya as her fists were shaking at her sides. "Alright break it up! Renee's alright now! There's no need to prolong this!" The both took a step away from each other, looking down.

Renee then remembered why she fell in the first place, "Selena..." She looked back at the window, but she was gone along with Luke. "Where did they go?" She went over by the window and stuck her head out. She caught a quick glimpse of Luke and Selena walking together. Right before they turned the corner, Selena linked her arm through Luke's, and were then out of sight.

As Renee was glaring at the corner Luke and Selena just turned, the town suddenly looked darker. She looked up and noticed dark gray clouds covering up the sky. The hurricane was about to start. Renee shut the window as it began to rain.

"The storm's coming." She said to Chase and Maya. And once she tells Akari about Luke and Selena, the hurricane's not going to be the only storm that's coming.

Akari ran through the rain as she was making her way to the Inn. The two hours she spent on her attempt to look nice went to waste as the rain drenched her. She wondered if Luke made it to his party okay. She woke up this morning finding the space next to her on the bed empty. She hasn't seen him all day. When she reached the Inn, she could hear music blasting from inside. She smoothed out her hair and opened the doors.

"Congratulations Akari!" All the girls shouted as she walked in. The inn looked like it was transformed into a night club. Akari was astonished, "You guys this is amazing!" She hugged everyone she saw and when she noticed Renee she practically tackled her. "Did you do this?"

"Yes I did!" Renee smiled, "Chase and Maya…well mostly Chase, helped out too."

Akari squealed, "This is gonna be so much fun! Thank you for doing this!"

"It's nothin'. Come on girly we gotta get you some drinks!" She gestured over towards Cathy who was behind the bar. When the girls heard "drinks" they all charged to the bar, shouting out what they wanted. Cathy insisted on taking Akari's order first.

"Hmm I'll get a coconut cocktail!" Akari shouted over the music. Cathy gave her a thumbs up and pointed at Renee. "Strawberry cocktail!" Renee ordered. Once everyone got their drinks, they all toasted to Akari's last night of being "single".

"Alright, everyone to the dance floor! Wahoo!" Akari hollered. They all followed her lead and took their place on the dance floor.

Over at the town hall, the boys sat around on the second floor, drinking beers, listening to music and cracking jokes. Most of the jokes revolved around Luke since he was the easiest to make fun of.

"Dude is this really all we have? A bag of chips?" Bo laughed.

"You'll take what I give you and like it!" Luke shouted. Somehow after that Luke and Bo ended up in a wrestling match. The guys were hooting in the background, cheering them on. Calvin stood in the circle watching them, but not cheering. He couldn't look at Luke the same after what Renee told him. He couldn't make sense of why Luke would do that to Akari. The childish, naïve, and comical nature of him made it seem like he would never do something as far as cheating. Especially on Akari, the girl he essentially drools about when she comes to mind. Calvin couldn't see it.

Bo and Luke got to their feet laughing and teasingly pushing each other. Luke noticed how quiet Calvin has been and went over to him. "Hey man why so quiet?" he gave him a friendly smack on the back. Calvin smiled, "Just thinking that's all."

"There's no thinking tonight Calvin! You just do!" Luke pumped his fist in the air. "Have fun!"

Calvin laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah I guess you're right." He glanced over Luke's shoulder at Owen lounging on the couch by himself drinking a beer. "Owen doesn't seem like he's enjoying himself."

Luke followed his gaze, "Heh, let him. I invited him here, but I don't know why he's sticking around if he's just gonna sit there."

"Free beer?" Calvin mused.

Luke snorted, "Maybe…He looks at me once in a while like he's waiting for something. Like he knows something that I don't."

"Well…have you done anything that would make him look at you like that?" Calvin urged to see if he'd actually done something with Selena.

"Pff he's probably just jealous that he can't have Akari" Luke snickered. "Well she chose me not you…" he said as if he was talking to Owen. He put one foot up on the coffee table and pointed at Owen, "SO HAH!" the room fell silent and Owen stared at Luke in confusion.

"Hah what?" Owen's eye's narrowed. Calvin smacked his forehead.

"Ehh…heh-heh." Luke chuckled nervously, not realizing that he was still pointing. "Nothing…it's nothing." He put his foot back down and scratched the back of his head. "Carry on!" Everyone slowly turned around from staring at him and the room was loud again. Luke walked over to a window where you can look out at the whole town. He looked over towards the inn. _Wonder what Akari's doing. _He thought.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Owen insisted. No one really paid attention. Luke saw a flash of lightning in the distance followed by a loud crack of thunder. He could hear the wind getting stronger and the trees were shaking furiously from it.

"Look who decided to join us!" Owen called from behind.

Luke turned around and his eyes widened. "What's she doing here?"

Selena winked, "Hello boys."

From the bar Renee looked over at Akari who was happily dancing with a group of people. The last thing Renee wanted to do was ruin the night for Akari by telling her what she knows. She couldn't come up with the courage to tell her, and every time she was going to, Akari just looked a happier and happier. So she chickened out every time.

"Why aren't you out there dancin' Renee?" Cathy asked as she was cleaning a glass.

Renee shrugged, "I don't know I guess I'm not in the mood."

"Havin' troubles?" Cathy tilted her head and propped her hand on her hip.

"I just…" Renee sighed. "Cathy? Can I ask you something?" Cathy nodded. "If you knew something that you had to tell someone, but you didn't want to hurt them by telling it, what would you do?"

"If it was something important that they needed to know, I'd tell em." Cathy said straight up. "Or else they'll get hurt in the end when it takes em by surprise with no warning. You'd hurt em either way by tellin' em or not tellin' em. It's better if they know beforehand ya know?" Renee was blown away with how sincere Cathy was. But she knew she was right. She had to tell Akari. "Hoped that helped!" Cathy smiled.

"Thanks Cathy. And it did." Renee stood up and braced herself. _ I'm sorry Akari, _she thought, _but you need to know. _ She walked over to the dance floor and squeezed through everyone to get to Akari.

Akari spotted her, "Renee come dance!" Renee ignored her and talked in her ear, "Akari I need to talk to you in private." As soon as she said that, Akari knew something was up. She immediately stopped dancing and followed Renee to the second floor of the Inn.

"Renee what's going on? Why are we up here?"

"There's something that I think you should know." Renee's face was serious. Akari did not like the looks of this.

Akari's brow furrowed, "About what?"

"Luke."

"Luke? What's going on?"

"I think he's cheating on you…"

Akari froze. "What?"

"With Selena."

Akari stared at Renee like she was joking, waiting for a smile to appear, but her face kept the same, stone-like expression. "Wha…he…no he would never. This is Luke we're talking about! What makes you think he would do that?"

"Selena told me last night, after I left your house. She told me she was supposed to meet him that night. They were at a bar together, and she said Luke felt her up, and they kissed…" Renee looked at the ground.

"And you believed her? Renee its SELENA! She messes with people's minds!"

Renee knew Akari would react this way. "Why do you think Luke came home so late? His work ends at 6, he came 4 hours late. That's probably when he went to the bar. He usually comes to your house right after work doesn't he?" Akari was speechless. "And I saw them together! When I was setting up earlier Luke was talking to us and then Selena showed up behind him. When they walked away, Selena linked her arm in his. Remember when they were dating before he was with you? Maybe there's still feelings..."

Tears welled up in Akari's eyes. "Why?" her voice cracked, "I thought that he…he…"

"Kar, I'm so sorry" Renee put her hand on her shoulder.

Akari suddenly wiped away her tears and stood up straight, "I need to talk to him. Something's not right. He would never do this to me. He loves me. "

"Akari…" Renee frowned.

"I'm going over there. Now."

Selena was the entertainment of the night. She danced all around the room, on top of tables, and even on some of the boy's laps. The boys were so entranced by her that they couldn't even speak, or move. Luke stared the entire time, jaw dropped, unable to think straight.

Bo was standing right next to him, with the same expression as Luke on his face. "Luke…did you hire her?"

"Uh…I don't…NO! No I have no idea who got her here…" Selena eyed Luke as she was dancing and smiled at him.

Bo looked cautiously over at Luke, "Luke…don't get any ideas. She is you're crazy ex-girlfriend, never forget that. Luke?" he waved his hand in front of Luke's face and then looked over at Selena, who was making her way over to them.

Selena gracefully danced towards Luke, and when she reached him she put her hands on his shoulders. "Why hello there Lucas." Her face was inches from his.

"S-Selena…" Luke replied. "What are you doing?"

"Why I'm here for you silly. Bo, could you excuse us for a minute?" She looked over at Bo with a dazzling smile.

Bo blinked his eyes a few times "Uh…ok." He walked over near everyone else. Selena looked back at Luke and ran her hands down his chest.

"Selena stop." Luke grabbed her shoulders.

Selena tilted her head, "Why? I just miss you that's all. I never see you anymore." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Mmm I miss this. Remember when you used to hold me…" she took his hands and locked them around her waist, "Like this?"

"What is with you today? First you link arms with me and now this? I told you before there's nothing between us."

"Are you sure about that?" she said seductively. Luke was unable to move. He remembered the days when he was with Selena. He remembered her smell, her warmth, her taste…

_Akari. _As soon as he thought of her name, he snapped out of it. What he had with Selena is nothing compared to Akari. "Let go of my hands Selena."

There was a sound of the door opening from downstairs. Selena smirked as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Akari made her way up the stairs as Renee followed behind her. "Akari, are you sure you want to talk to him now? Can't this wait?" said Renee

"Till when the day of our wedding?" Akari exclaimed, "I need to know the-" She stopped in her tracks. Luke and Selena were standing before her, lips locked. "Truth." Akari whimpered. Luke freed his hands from her grasp and pushed Selena away. He gasped when he saw Akari looking at him with the most horrified expression he's ever seen.

"Akari! Listen to me; it's not what you think!" He started to walk towards her, but Akari took a step back. "Akari please…just let me explain." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to stare at him in horror. The guys in the room were speechless. They all watched in shock.

She looked over Luke's shoulder at Selena, who just smiled and fluttered her fingers at her. Akari choked back a sob and ran back down the stairs. "Damn it! Akari!" Luke ran after her. Renee stood there motionless, unsure of what to do.

"She had to find out sooner or later." said Selena all smug. Renee slowly walked over to Selena, glaring. She stopped a foot away from her, pursed her lips, and punched her right in the face. Selena was knocked to the ground. "You bitch, you broke my nose!" Selena cupped her hands over her face. The guys gawked in awe.

Renee glowered down at her. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." She turned and headed back down the stairs. She heard the guys muttering "Damn" and "Badass" as she made her way out.

Akari could barely see as ran through the blistering wind and the pouring rain. Lighting flashed continuously with loud crashes of thunder. She heard Luke shout from behind, "Akari stop!" That only made her run faster. When she did, she slipped and fell on the pavement. She didn't have the strength to get up, so she laid there and sobbed.

As Luke ran closer he saw her on the ground. "Akari are you okay?" he started to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" Akari cried. Startled, Luke jumped back and watched her get to her feet.

"Please, just hear me out..." Luke pleaded.

"What's there to hear Luke? What could you possibly say that can make this okay?" she shouted over the rain. "You want to be with Selena now is that it?"

Luke threw his arms out, "NO! SELENA MEANS NOTHING TO ME!"

"I SAW YOU KISSING HER!" Akari screamed.

"She kissed me Akari! Not the other way around!"

"I know all about your night at the bar! Did she kiss you first then too Luke? Or how about your little walk together linking arms? Who knows what else you did behind my back!"

"What are you talking about? Akari where is this coming from?"

Akari took a few steps closer to him, "You know damn well what I'm talking about Luke! Don't lie to me!"

"Akari this is crazy! I wouldn't hurt you like that!" Luke's voice started to shake.

Akari shivered from the rain, "You just did…" she turned to run but Luke caught her by the arm.

"I love you! Okay? YOU! Not Selena… you." His golden eyes gazed into hers, "You have to be completely out of your mind if you don't believe that!"

Akari couldn't do anything but cry at that moment. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Luke took her face in his palms and pressed his lips against hers. Akari gave in for a second, but the image of him and Selena kissing flashed in her mind. Akari pushed him away. Luke's expression looked pained. It was something Akari's never seen before. She ripped off the shark tooth necklace he gave her, threw it on the ground, and ran.

"Akari…" Luke breathed. He looked down at the necklace. He clenched his quivering fists and looked back out into the rain. There was a flash of lightning that lit up the sky, long enough for Luke to see that Akari was out of sight. Luke screamed and fell to his knees. He pounded his fists to the pavement, "DAMN IT!"

She continued to run, falling every now and then from the harsh wind. When she finally got to her house she opened the door and fought against the wind to close it shut. As ran over to her bed, she fell to her knees before she was able to reach it. She curled up in a ball and buried her face in the side of the bed, bawling.

Luke trudged over to Praline Forest, not knowing what to do. He spotted his axe on top of a tree stump and picked it up. He squeezed it tight in his hands and slammed it down on the trunk in anger, splitting it in half. He remembered the beach on New Year's Day with Akari. He remembered telling Akari that his new move would be named the Akari Splitter. He reluctantly laughed at the memory. Luke walked over to a tree, stared at it for a moment, and then whacked away.

Bo came into the woods when he heard the sound of the axe. "Luke! You shouldn't be out here it's dangerous!"

"Leave me alone Bo!" Luke snapped.

"Luke you have to get inside the storms getting worse!" Bo cried. Luke just ignored him. Bo growled, "Fine then I'll talk to Akari like you should be doing!"

"I TRIED!" Luke yelled, "It's no use she's done with me!"

"Do you honestly believe that? She loves you Luke! You clearly gave up too easily!" Bo took off and went to see Akari. Luke cried out in anger and continued to chop the tree.

Akari eyes were dried out. She couldn't cry anymore. All she could do is feel the aching pain in her chest. She kept replaying what happened over in her head. She replayed Luke's shocked expression when he saw her after kissing Selena, the way he looked at her with absolute love when he told her he loved her and only her, and the pained look on his face when she pushed him away…

"Maybe he was telling the truth…"Akari said to herself. _The way he looked at me…and the way he chased after me. Luke would never try to hurt me like that. Maybe Selena set me up. _Akari remembered when she first walked in the room and saw them kissing. She was so focused on the actual kiss rather than what Luke did in response. _He pushed her away. And the look he gave her after she did it was resentful. _ _He couldn't have cheated on me…he didn't. _

"_I love you! Okay? YOU! Not Selena… you." _Luke's words ran over and over though her head. She remembered the way he kissed her after saying that. When he did she felt weak in the knees for that slightest moment. Akari knew they belonged together, and she shouldn't let one kiss with Selena ruin that. One kiss that didn't even mean anything. Akari looked at the clock, 12:32am. It was their wedding day. She had to see him and apologize, make things right again. She got up from the floor, put her shoes on and ran out the door.

The hurricane was growing stronger and stronger. It was hard to move with the wind pushing her back. She saw a figure running down the hill waving his arms. As it got closer she noticed it was Bo.

"Bo what are you doing?" Akari yelled over the howling wind.

"Look Akari, I know you don't believe Luke but-"

"I was wrong!"

Bo's eyebrows knitted together, "What?"

"Luke was telling the truth! I should have believed him! I was wrong!" Akari said remorsefully.

"Oh wow…that was easier than I thought!" Bo smiled.

"Where is he?"

"He's in Praline Forest!" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"I have to talk to him!" Akari noticed a tree branch hurling through the air, heading in their direction. It was going to crash into Bo's head. "Bo look out!" She grabbed his shoulders and ducked down just in time for the branch to miss them. "That was close…" Lightning crashed down over by the Ganache Mine District.

"Uh…no THAT was close!" Bo yelled in terror.

"Where did you say Luke was again?" Akari's voice shook.

"Praline…" The both looked at each other, "Let's go!" The two of them hurried off towards the woods.

Luke continued to tactlessly hack away at the trees, trying to perfect his Akari Splitter. He lost grip of his axe, which was now stuck in the tree, as the wind blew him back a bit. He shielded his face from the rain that pelted him in the face. His bandana loosened and flew of off his head. He gasped and turned around, watching the violent wind carry it away.

Suddenly, lightning struck a tree a few feet behind Luke. Luke heard the sound of breaking wood and looked over his shoulder to find the tree falling in his direction. He quickly jumped out of the way and landed on the ground. As soon as he did, the tree with his axe still in it snapped, and crashed to the ground. With Luke underneath it.

_Akari, forgive me…_

Bo and Akari rounded the corner to Praline. They noticed many trees were knocked down. As they made their way closer Akari stopped moving. She stopped breathing. She couldn't hear anything that was happening around her. Akari let out an abrupt, piercing scream that echoed throughout the entire island.

Right before her very own eyes was a fallen tree, with the crushed, helpless body of Luke.

Akari's heart split in two.


End file.
